The present invention relates generally to equipment storage, and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a fishing tackle box and associated mounting apparatus for supporting the tackle box beneath an elevated seat, such as a pedestal seat commonly used in bass boats, for pivotal movement between stowage and use positions.
A longstanding problem confronting the boat fisherman is where to put his tackle box in the boat so that it is easily and rapidly accessible, yet is not in the way when he moves about the boat. Heretofore, the choices of tackle box placement have been somewhat limited. The box could be placed on the floor of the boat, on a vacant seat therein, or on various ledge portions of the boat. In each of these locations, however, the tackle box was prone to being knocked over, kicked over, or simply jostled by a passing occupant of the boat. The typical result of the tackle box being in the way in this manner was that the lures and the like therein were dislodged from their individual compartments within the box or (if the tackle box lid was open) being spilled or thrown from the box in a tangle of intertwined hooks. As all boat fisherman know, either of these events is a frustrating experience which cuts into productive fishing time. Additionally, if the dislodged lures fall upon a boat seat or the boat floor, they can easily cause injury to the unwary fisherman.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for securely holding and more conveniently positioning a tackle box in a manner overcoming these conventional problems and inconveniences.